Bride in Blue
by moonlit reveries
Summary: In a wedding, there is a bride and there is a groom. But who's the groom? Who's the bride?TemaXShika. One shot.


_a/n: This is not a song fic. I just inserted a song there but the story is not based on that song. I hope you'll enjoy this one. I spent practically a long time trying to think of a cute one shot. Then, my friend sent me a text message similar to this one. And I found it cool .I adapted the text message and came up with this one. I was actually choosing between SakuXsasu or ShikaXtema. But I think Shikaxtema is more applicable.Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors. Regular disclaimer applies. And I almost forgot. Please review…Start!_

**_

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari: The Bride in Blue _**

The temple bells where ringing. The white lilies that bloomed beautifully adorned the century-old temple. The doves that were ready to be released later that day wore a light tinted blue ribbon. The young ring bearer was carefully placing two rings on a delicately embroidered pillow. The little flower girls were practicing their walk and smelled the flowers they carried in their basket. There was a red carpet that ran down the aisle. And at the end of the aisle is a woman dressed in white. She was the bride.

Temari, who was sitting near the front, looked from afar. She watched every person inside the temple. Her emerald eyes glanced at a stout man with caramel hair. He stood with a poor posture probably because of his weight. He was eating a bag of potato chips. She looked to her left and saw a pink haired kunoichi which had exceptionally beautiful jade eyes. She smiled bragging that she would be the next one wearing the white gown. "The maid of honor," Temari told herself. She scanned the area. She saw her brothers wearing their most formal attire possible. The younger one wore a dark robe while the older wore a tuxedo. She also saw the two Hyuugas. The female was wearing a simple white dress while the man was wearing a robe. He was with his fiancé who was wearing a Chinese outfit that matched her never changing hairstyle. And finally, there was _him_.

The bride walked down the aisle as soon as the music started.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
__Coz I know that you feel me somehow  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
__And I don't want to go home right now  
__And all I can taste is this moment  
__And all I can breathe is your life  
__Cuz sooner or later it's over  
__I just don't want to miss you tonight_

It wasn't just any song, it was _their_ song; no, it was _his_ and _her_ song.

She recalled what happened earlier that day. She arrived early because she was going to help prepare for the ceremony. When she got there, the blonde whiskered man and the sole survivor of the Uchiha was already setting up the place.

"Hey, do you guys need help?" She asked.

"Well," the blue-eyed one said. "You could help the groom."

The Uchiha elbowed his best friend. "Baka, be sensitive about other people's feelings."

"_Daijobi. _It's okay." She smiled hoping to hide the sting she felt in her heart.

"Help Ino instead. She could really use it."

Temari nodded and left the two.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies  
__When everything feels like the movies  
Y__eah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive  
__And I don't want the world to see me  
__Coz I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

Temari could not take the song anymore. A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it immediately. She looked around if anyone saw her. Somebody did. It was the man standing at the other end of the altar. He smiled at her with his usually 'troublesome' smile as if saying to her, "Don't cry, okay?"

Temari just continued reminiscing.

"Ino-san, you look so stunning." Temari greeted as soon as she opened the door.

"You flatter too much." Ino smiled. Then, a long silence came.

"Are you sure about this, Temari-san." Ino broke the silence.

"Of course," Temari replied preventing a shaking voice. "that dress is better than the other one."

"No, I mean…Shika-kun" she lowered her voice. "I…you guys were-"

"Oh, don't be silly Ino-san." Temari let out a giggle and a pat on Ino's back. "It was never really _us_, after all. You guys are made for each other…"

"I'm relieved." Ino sighed. "I thought you hated me for that."

"Where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__Coz I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

It is not for a ninja to love. It is not for a ninja to need. They are warriors. They cannot let their emotions get the better of them. They cannot fight using their hearts. They fight using their minds and their skills. They kill with no second thoughts and show no mercy toward the enemy. They must kill willingly for their country. Moreover, a ninja is forbidden to love.

Temari reminded herself _that_ while she listened to _her_ and _his_ song play. She remembered the times they were together. They would lie down by the grass and watch the clouds roll by. Or sometimes, accompany each other on a mission. She remembered every moment. And during that every moment, she would remind her that a ninja is _never_ to fall in love. But, she just did.

She had let go of him now. No, she never even held him. He knew; she knew love was forbidden between two ninjas of different villages. They both knew that nothing would be gained. They both considered it as _troublesome_. Yet, she loved the man. And the man confessed to share the same feelings for her. Of course, that's what she thought he said and until he discovered Ino had feelings for him. Sadly, she has accepted the fact that she was not meant for the Nara.

The only thing that bothers Temari was why play _the_ song; why play _that_ song?

It was bugging her. And to rest her curiosity, she would talk to the man she turned down…one last time.

Shikamaru stood outside alone on a porch outside the feast hall. He gazed lazily at the stars with somewhat watery eyes. A tear fell.

"Hey, cry baby." Somebody greeted him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, troublesome woman." He replied back.

"Shouldn't you be attending with the guests?"

"Aren't you a guest?" he replied sarcastically.

"Listen," Temari said a bit pissed of. "I'm here for one reason and one reason only."

"What's that?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Why play the song? Why play _our_ song?"

"_Because that is the onlyway I could pretend thatyou were my bride."

* * *

_


End file.
